


Sea

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-18-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-18-06

“Typical English weather,” Jamie sighed, pushing his damp hair out of his face.

“Yeah,” Ioan agreed as he raked his fingers through his hair and sent water dancing from his curls. “Too bad we’re in Portugal.”

Jamie set the bottle of Sangria on the table and shrugged out of his jacket. “Of course, if we were in England, we’d be working on some dreary set rather than enjoying a relaxing day off.”

Ioan placed the rest of the groceries on the table beside the wine before shedding his jacket as well. “You’ve had me up since dawn, Bamber. How does that qualify as relaxing?”

“Instead of being submerged in the Black Sea at dawn, you were buried bollocks deep in me.” Jamie grabbed the wine again and tilted it in the general direction of his bedroom. “Which, and I may be mistaken here, but I think is significantly better.”

Ioan grabbed one of the bags of groceries and fell in step with Jamie. “Warmer at least.” He caught Jamie’s hand and pulled him to a stop, finding Jamie’s mouth in a kiss. “Though, as we’re in Portugal now, there’s no Black Sea to contend with.”

“I’m sorry,” Jamie drawled, stealing another kiss. “So am I supposed to let you sleep in or just simply kick your arse out of bed?”

“Don’t worry, Jamie,” Ioan kissed him again, urging him toward the bedroom. “You’re warmer than the Atlantic too.”


End file.
